Back from the Dead
by iStarry
Summary: Horatio finally caught Memmo Ferrero after he escaped, and he has planned a little surprise for him. A certain someone finally caught up with him after he thought he killed her. / One-shot. Please R&R. :D Horatio/Marisol with a new member of the family.


_**A/N:**_**Hey guys! I'm currently out of ideas (and basically I have to get ready for Foundation in 2 weeks time), so I didn't have time to continue other stories. But I'm glad I could do this One-Shot. :D I got this inspiration after watching Season 9 Episode 4 "_Manhunt_" and 13 "_Last Stand_" I hope you enjoy it! Please do Read and Review. It would help alot. xD**

**_DISCLAIMER: _Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own _CSI:Miami_ and so do you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Back from the Dead<strong>

Horatio's Point of View:

Memmo Ferrero; the man who killed my wife five years ago. Apparently, he found a way to escape into the city through the tunnels, thanks to the help of Joe LeBrock. We're going to have a long talk with him, but I have other things to settle.

A broad grin warmed up my face as we entered the familiar cold, grey walls of the basement, knowing that he has nowhere else to go except the prison. Throughout the journey, Memmo couldn't help but cringe at the back of the Hummer with every closing distance.

As I opened the door for Eric and went inside the house, I heard the engine cut off and my brother-in-law getting out of the door. I then heard some footsteps and dragging, which I guess could be the frightened Memmo. I stood in front of the wanted criminal while Eric stood behind. That way, he wouldn't stand chance of escaping, as do with Eric's superhuman grasp on his elbows.

Reaching the basement, I pulled out a wooden chair as Eric pushed Memmo towards it, forcing him to sit down. Taking out our handcuffs, we bound him unto it, with some ropes for an added touch.

"What's wrong Caine? Can't do a little DIY?" hoping that we wouldn't know he's afraid, he began mocking me, spitting out some of his saliva as he was doing it. It stopped just as fast as it started when Eric grabbed him by the collar, causing him to lean back and almost losing his balance, "Don't you dare talk to my brother-in-law like that."

Instead, he continued, "Is this your little torture after what I did to your wife? I could hear your heartbreak," he continued with massive sarcasm as he enjoyed himself.

I removed my sunglasses from my face, fiddling with it like I always do, "Actually Memmo, we've been waiting for this day to arrive."

The mocking stopped, as the prisoner looked back at me with confusion shown in his face, "What do you mean, Horatio?"

"Have you heard of the phrase, _'back from the dead'_?"

Laughter rang from all corners of the room, as he couldn't believe his ears and easing himself from the tense atmosphere, "Now Caine. That happens to be a very good joke. I can't believe for a man like you t…" he stopped talking when he saw another figure walk in. Marisol.

She may be my wife, but in his mind she has changed, a lot. Her skin was even paler than before, her hair cut shorter, her lips becoming bright red, and the pupils have definitely changed colour, from dark brown to blood red. In short, she's transformed into a new person and she's **alive**.

"I…I…I…can't believe this!" the bald man's jaw dropped out wide as I backed off and she stopped in front of me, giving me a peck on the cheeks.

I smiled back at my wife, not looking back at the stricken man, but instead replying with a, "You should have listened to that phrase, my old friend."

Back at the corner, Eric was smiling gleefully. Though his sister may not be human, at least she's with him and Horatio and the fact that they are doing sweet revenge together as a small family.

A pair of arms wrapped around me, "Honey, is that my dinner? I'm starting to feel a little _hungry_," her fangs began to protrude out of her mouth and her pupils began to glow.

I pressed my lips softly against her forehead, as Memmo struggled at his seat, trying to get out from the chair. After all, she is still my prized possession, vampire or not, "That's **impossible**! I killed her five years ago! I pulled the trigger and saw her go down! And what does she mean by me being her 'dinner'?" his heartbeat is racing faster and faster as his voice is raised higher and higher.

"Well, I guess it's time to tell him, shall we Horatio?" Marisol's eyes went back to normal as her fangs slid back and curved up her mouth in a form of a smile. Sometimes, she really does love teasing me.

Annoyed but in a good way, I let my lips meet hers, before swerving my body to face the only human in the room, "I think we shall, sweetheart."

I walked up towards him and grabbed him by his collar. He should get used to it by now, "I'll tell you this, and I'll tell you once. All of us here in this room aren't what you call 'normal'. We like to feed on blood but we could still do stuff better than you can.

"You've played in the wrong place and at the wrong time, and for the wrong type of people. Now you'll have to deal with the consequences."

Memmo gulped, "So, what are you guys?"

This time, my wife walked up towards him, showing her vampiric features because we knew he won't be seen on the surface of the planet in forever, causing his eyes to grow wide with horror, "Your worst nightmare."

An ear piercing scream can be heard from her killer as she sunk her teeth unto his flesh, getting the revenge she rightfully deserved. She seemed to be happy because the criminal finally got what he deserved, and the fact that she wouldn't worry about drinking blood anytime soon.

As I watched my wife greedily drinking from the half-dead Mala Noche, I noticed a new scent coming from the door, the only way in and out of the room. And there stood our only daughter, Anastasia. She was five years old, and it was as if she had her feet planted on the ground, clutching her favorite rabbit soft toy.

Eric must have smelled the scent too, because he was in front of her in the instant, squatting down so that they were of equal level, face to face.

Anastasia was the first one to open her mouth to speak, "What's mummy doing?"

A caring uncle he is, he began soothing the young girl's back, "Mummy's just having dinner, little Annie."

Marisol stopped drinking, overdriven with her motherly love, "Would you like some, sweetheart?"

Anastasia looked at me, before Eric and finally Marisol, before nodding her head slowly. Eric let out a charming smile as he wrapped his arms around the small figure and lifting her gently, bringing her closer towards the whole commotion within the basement.

Marisol ran her left hand at Anastasia's soft brown hair, "Would you like to bite him yourself or do you want mummy to do it for you?"

Young Anastasia looked up at the ceiling while thinking about it, before looking back at her mother, " Mummy bite him."

"Very well then," she smiled as she stepped over on Memmo's other side and sank her teeth onto the baring neck. She was tempted by the blood as it oozed out of the wound, but decided that her daughter probably needed more, "Drink up, my little pumpkin."

Eric helped to lower his niece until she was the same level as the wound, helping her hold the rabbit soft toy to prevent any blood from getting unto it. Anastasia hesitated at first, but finally let her instincts kick in and her mouth was able to clamp over the wound. Blood began flowing into her mouth as she started to suck.

Eric soothed the young girl's back as both she and Marisol continued to drain the life of Marisol's murderer, making him limp and lifeless.

Not wanting to miss out on this family opportunity, I rejoined the group, hanging my arms around my family's backs. It's just one of those times where we were together, and nothing could stop us.

And I'm proud to be in this family.


End file.
